Dissemination of evidence-based therapies remains a high priority at NIDA. A number of barriers limit accessibility to these effective therapies in routine community settings. Substance use disorders (SUD) co-occurring with borderline personality disorder (BPD) pose serious and complex public health problems. Dialectical Behavior Therapy (DBT) is an efficacious psychosocial treatment for drug dependent individuals with BPD. Validation strategies are among the core treatment strategies used in DBT. [unreadable] [unreadable] We propose to develop and evaluate an innovative computer-based training program for drug treatment providers to learn validation strategies. The Phase I prototype will include one case-based scenario to facilitate learning. An iterative process of prototype development will be used where end-user feedback will drive prototype modifications to ensure its usability and acceptability to providers. An advisory board of experts will also be used to ensure that the prototype is scientifically sound and that fidelity to the treatment manual is retained. Feedback will be obtained using individual interviews, focus groups, and from the advisory board. Once prototype usability and acceptability is achieved, we will conduct a randomized controlled pilot test (N=20) to evaluate gains in knowledge of validation and self-efficacy in applying validation strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable]